The Fire Burning Within Me
by lil-Vixen24
Summary: Murdoc/2-D While cleaning Kong after the latest zombie atack Murdoc and 2-D have some fun ..... but what does Noodle have to do with it! boy x boy


**A Fire Burning Within Me**

**Rating: XXX**

**Pairing: Murdoc/2-D**

**For: Maruuco**

**Word Count: 1,425**

****

**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own the fictional characters of the Gorillaz Band so …. STFU!!! ^w^**_

**Warning:**** Mild Bondage, Cursing, Boy x Boy lovein'! Fluff!!! :D **

**A.N:**_**This is my first time writing a Gorillaz fanfic (or a yaoi for them) So I apologize for anything that isn't correct or not true 3 Oh, and I don't really know how they speak either so I'm just gonna do it my way! :D So sorry!!! **___

****

It was another normal day at Kong, well as normal as it can get anyway. There was another zombie attack the day before and the band was spending most of the day cleaning away the mess. Russel was cleaning the outside and Noodle was with him being ….. Helpful. She was doing sitting on a window sill swinging her legs and doing more talking than cleaning but Russel didn't seem to mind much.

"So what do you think about it Russel-san?" asked Noodle with her head tilted to the side

"….about what" he said in his gruff voice

"About muds and D-chan!!" she said in an exasperated voice "haven't you been listening to me!"

"Sorry Noodle, what were you saying" he said

"I saaaaaid" she said as she continued to swing her legs "haven't you noticed the way mud's and D-chan have been acting? I see that Mud is almost always touching D-chan!! And poor D-chan gets so flustered!! He is also spacing out more than usual!! So what do you think?"

"It seems like they have a thing going on" Russel said with a snicker

"Hmmmm I can see Mud liking D-chan since he is a sex fiend but D-chan??" Noodle said with her finger on her chin "I can't see sweet little D-chan with that sex maniac"

"Well maybe he like it's kinky so he went to muds" he said as he was trying to hold onto his laughter

"Why didn't I think of that!!" Noodle said as she jumped off the window sill "I should go ask him!"

"Wait! Noodle! I was just-" Russel said as he watched Noodle run off into the house

"-joking, oh well I guess mud has to set her straight" Russel said as he continued to work.

*************

"M-mud's" moaned 2-D

"Mmmmm, yea D" said Murdoc in a husky voice "say my name again"

Murdoc had 2-D bent over the kitchen counter with one hand in his shirt playing with his nipple while the other was massaging 2-D's butt. He leaned forward and he started to lick and nibble on a sensitive part on2-D's neck. His combined actions were making D moan and gasp which made '_lil'mud'_ very happy. Murdoc was about to undo D's pants when he heard a familiar voice close by.

"D-caaaaan!!! Where are yooooou!!!" Noodle yelled from down the hall

"Shit" cursed Murdoc as he quickly pulled D up earning him a whine

"It's ok baby" Mud said as he kissed D's lips "we'll continue this later"

"O-ok" said D in a dazed voice making Murdoc smirk

"Oh there you are D-chan!!" Noodle said as she ran up to D and gave him a big hug

"What do you want Noodle love" said 2-D making Murdoc growl softly

"Russel and I want to know if you like kinky sex!" Noodle said with a wide smile

"WHAT!?!" yelled Murdoc "why do you want to know!"

"I wasn't asking you mud's" Noodle said as she stuck her tongue out at him

"W-well" D said with a big blush on his face

"Wait! Don't answer that just come with me" Noodle said as she took 2-D's hand in hers

"Noodle wait!" Murdoc said as he tried to stop her

"Jeeze Murdoc!" She yelled "It's not like me and Russel will kill him! We just want to have some fun outside"

"Outside?!" Murdoc said "You mean right in the open!"

"Uhh doesn't that define outside??" Noodle said with her head tilted to the side

"I don't think so! You are not going to have any kind of 'fun' with my boyfriend! There I said it! He's my boyfriend and I will not share!" Murdoc said as he picked up 2-D and threw him over his shoulder and stormed out of the kitchen.

"M-mud's!!" Noodle heard D yell as the backdoor slammed shut.

"What did I say?" said Noodle to no one in particular "I just wanted to play hide and seek……wait a minute, did he say boyfriend?!"

*************

Murdoc threw the door of the Winnie open and made his way inside with 2-D on his shoulder. Murdoc was mumbling things like 'I'll show you kinky sex' and 'I don't like to share'. D on the other hand was starting to get a little turned on by the way mud was man handling him. Finally Murdoc threw D on the bed and started to take off D's clothes.

"M-muds, what are you doing?" D asked

"Isn't it obvious idiot" mumbled Murdoc "we are going to have sex!"

Murdoc was taking off D's boxers when felt D dig his nails into his back. He stopped what he was doing and reached into the drawer next to his bed. 2-D suddenly found himself blinded with a black silk cloth and before he could try to remove it his hands were grabbed and tied to the head board. The last time D was blindfolded all of his senses were heightened. He could feel his breath puff against his bare skin, the tingle of skin rubbing against skin, the fingers moving in his entrance, his highly sensitive …

"Ohhh! Murdooooc!" moaned D

"Oh yea baby" breathed Murdoc as he pushed his fingers in and out of 2-D roughly "scream for me, that's it"

"P-please m-muds!" gasped D "I-I need i-it!"

"What do you want baby? More fingers?" a shout of 'no' was his answer which made Murdoc chuckle "Then tell me 2-D"

"I –I want y-you to f-fuck me" 2-D moaned loudly as Murdoc hit his prostrate "fuck me with your cock Murdoc! Please, I can't take it anymore! Please!"

"You know I can't deny your sexy begging" said Murdoc with a wicked smirk

Murdoc lathered his length with a generous amount of lube. He might be a Satanist but he just couldn't bear to hurt 2-D in this way. During moments like these he only wanted to give 2-D pleasure, so much pleasure that he cried. He slowly began to inch his way inside his lover making 2-D choke out a sob. When he was fully sheathed inside he waited for his love to adjust. He heard the soft command of 'move' so he did just that. They started a slow pace but then it started to get more and more heated. Murdoc pulled D's legs over his shoulders and spread him wide open. 2-D griped the bars he was tied to, to try and keep himself from going insane with pleasure. The force of their love making was so powerful they could feel the Winnie shaking around them. D could feel his peak quickly approaching and he tried to hold off a little longer.

"Don't hold it in love" said Murdoc in between pants "just let it go"

"Murdoc, Murdoc, Murdoc! I'm coming! Murdoc!" screamed 2-D as he came all over their chests

"Yes, yes, yes 2-D!!!" Murdoc moaned loudly as he came inside his love

2-D could feel the liquid fire that was Murdoc run through him. He wished that his body could soak up everything Murdoc gave him. They both panted hard as Murdoc slowly pulled out of D. Murdoc took the blindfold off of 2-D and kissed his lips when their eyes met. He also untied his hands from the headboard and gently massaged his wrists to try and return the feeling in them. They then began to snuggle close to each other giving the other sweet kisses as they basked in the afterglow. Murdoc pulled 2-D close to his chest and rested his cheek atop his head.

"I love you 2-D" Murdoc said

"I love you too Murdoc" mumbled 2-D as he began to fall asleep against Murdoc's chest

"I love you so much" Murdoc whispered to his sleeping lover as he followed him to the land of dreams

************

Russel and Noodle were standing outside the Winnie as the violent shaking finally stopped. They both could hear the declarations they made to each other and were silent. Russel looked at Noodle wondering what she would say about this situation. He didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"Awww! I guess we can't play that game of hide and seek now" pouted Noodle

"Hn. I guess not" Russel said with a small smirk on his face

"Hey Russel!! Let's go play a video game!" Noodle said happily "Race ya!"

"Yes to the game but no to the racing" Russel said and chuckled at the pout Noodle was giving him

"Aww! You are no fun Russel" she said as they walked back into the house.

**FIN**


End file.
